24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Day 1: 12:00am-1:00am
I think this page is a little overlinked. That is, it has so many links that repeat that it looks overwhelming and confusing. Would anyone mind if I cut them down to one article link per section? Xtreme680 : THANK YOU! I'm all for having links in the articles, but I really don't think we need to have Jack's name linked every time. C'mon. I usually try to limit the links to one (or two) links per name/location per article. It's hard to read the articles when the words are red-white-white-blue-blue-red-white-white-blue-white-blue-red-white-white-blue. We don't need that many links. I say cut 'em down! --Kapoli 22:27, 21 April 2006 (UTC) :: Please do. --Proudhug 22:39, 21 April 2006 (UTC) ::: I think that the linking policy should be once every new header. For example, in Episode Guides, after every commerical break, in major character bios each day. While I agree that some pages are overlinked, I do think we need to keep in mind that some people may not read the entire article. - Willo :::: That's an excellent idea. --Proudhug 23:04, 21 April 2006 (UTC) ::::I agree. That's the policy on wikipedia, and it should be ours as well. - Xtreme680 ::::Oops, sorry, I didn't see there had already been talk on this. Once every new header is totally reasonable. I still think that if the whole page would be blue, the writing needs work, though. --StBacchus 21 April 2006 Kuala Lumpur? Maybe I just don't remember it correctly, but when I watched the first hour of day 1 on TV, I remember it beginning with a torture scene (in Seoul?) with the subject strapped down and being injected with painful chemicals. When he broke he whispered something to the interrogator who then walked down a hallway into another room with some men waiting. There he relayed to them what the subject revealed regarding when the attack was to happen: "Today." From there it cut to CTU, Jack playing chess with Kim, etc. and the info regarding the credible attempt on Senator Palmer's life (what the torture subject revealed). Am I just confusing this scene with one from somewhere else or was it replaced for the DVD release? Does anyone else who actually saw the first hour of the first day on TV remember what exactly the first scene was? 71.32.60.13 00:45, 5 August 2006 (UTC) :The torture scene is the beginning of Day 2. -WarthogDemon 00:49, 5 August 2006 (UTC) ::Ah, okay. Thanks :) 65.101.179.56 09:29, 18 August 2006 (UTC) Camera-Man Exposed during SEASON 01 EPISODE 08 - LOOK CURIOSITY:: Camera-Man exposed during SEASON 01 EPISODE 08 - LOOK AT RIGHT in the attached captured image: Or play the S01.E08 to see it in action, at the given time (image attached exposes the time counter). Artur. Eyes" "Our fault" :) —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Artursamenezes on 22:32, 2011 January 6 : The episode you are referring to is actually Day 1: 7:00am-8:00am. These are fun to find, aren't they? One of our best contributors (and one of this project's co-founders) created a large list of Season 1 "exposed crew mistakes" — you can see them all here. (The image you uploaded did not conform to policy so I just replaced it with the pre-existing one seen here.) 04:43, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Artur, from Brasil:: Yes! Are allways fun to find. I goes here and there and don't see the co-founder's exposition -- I'd resolve to expose this "curiosity" by myself. It's traditional, here, in Brasil: as example, there is a TV program inside the same network TV ('Globo') that expose all its "Oops", a.k.a. "Falha Nossa", part of "Video Show" (the program from 'Globo Network Television' or 'Rede Globo'; Globo, holds the "24 Series" exclusively, but as Open Channel's Nationwide Broadcasting -- This days exhibiting : Season#08, the last). That's all correct from you. I don't know all the rules (newbie, here) so, I was expected some adjusts: that occurs -- Many thanks (working together... and I don't write in english very well). (I expose the Player's time counter to be clear or being a pointer). Addicionally, I need to comment the excelence of this Wikia's code (& functionality) and style. Congratulations! House in Santa Monica? Can I ask what the source is for saying that the Bauer house is located in Santa Monica? If it's Findings at CTU, then the info probably shouldn't be on this article. I'm fairly sure it is never said in the show, especially since to get from there to Van Nuys would take a little bit longer than the 5 minutes it takes Janet and Kim (the producers were pretty tight on timing when 24 first started).--Acer4666 11:23, January 25, 2011 (UTC)